West Coast Classics
West Coast Classics (WCC) — радиостанция в игре Grand Theft Auto V. Ведущий: DJ Pooh. Трек-лист * 2Pac — Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) * Compton’s Most Wanted — Late Night Hype (1990) * DJ Quik — Dollaz + Sense (1995) * Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg — Still D.R.E (1999) * King Tee feat. Ice Cube — Played Like a Piano (1990) * Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg — The Next Episode (1999) * Ice Cube — You Know How We Do It (1994) * Kausion feat. Ice Cube — What You Wanna Do? (1995) * Kurupt — C-Walk (1998) * Mack 10 & Tha Dogg Pound — Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) * MC Eiht — Streiht Up Menace (1993) * N.W.A — Appetite for Destruction (1991) * N.W.A — Gangsta Gangsta (1988) * Tha Dogg Pound — What Would U Do? (1995) * Snoop Dogg — Gin and Juice (1993) * Geto Boys — Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) * Too $hort — So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) Эксклюзив версий PS4, Xbox One и PC * Jayo Felony — Sherm Stick (1995) * Warren G — This D.J. (1994) * CPO feat. MC Ren — Ballad Of A Menace (1990) * E-40 feat. The Click — Captain Save a Hoe (1994) * The Conscious Daughters — We Roll Deep (1993) * Eazy-E feat. Ice Cube — No More ?'s (1988) * South Central Cartel — Servin' 'Em Heat (1994) * The Lady of Rage feat. Snoop Dogg — Afro Puffs (1994) * Westside Connection — Bow Down (1996) * Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht — The Murda Show (1993) * Bone Thugs-N-Harmony — 1st of Tha Month (1995) * Luniz feat. Michael Marshall — I Got 5 On It (1995) Вырезанные песни Файл игры GTA V trackID.gxt2 показывает, что на станцию планировалось добавить еще много песен, но они не были включены в окончательную версию. "Tha Murda Show" от Spice 1 и MC Eiht - единственная песня из этого списка, которая попала в версии следующего поколения / для ПК: * 2Pac feat. K-Ci & JoJo — How Do U Want It (1996) * 2Pac feat. Dramacydal — Outlaw (1995) * Bone Thugs-N-Harmony — Mr. Bill Collector (1995) * DJ Pooh feat. Kam — Whoop! Whoop! (1997) * Westside Connection — Westside Slaughterhouse (1995) * Nate Dogg — I Got Love (2001) * Spice 1 — 187 Proof (1992) * Warren G feat. Nate Dogg — Regulate (1994) Наряду с базой данных trackID.gtx2 в ранней сборке GTA V на dev PlayStation 3 было найдено больше песен: * Digital Underground - Same Song (1991) * MC Ren - Ruthless For Life (1998) * The D.O.C - Grand Finale (1989) * Ice Cube - Wicked (1992) * Dr. Dre - Let Me Ride (1992) * Too $hort - Money In The Ghetto (1993) Разное * Возможно, радиостанция была основана на 93.5 KDAY в Лос-Анджелесе, который играет "Хиты дня назад". * Весь плейлист для этой станции был подобран самим ведущим станции, DJ Pooh, который также был со-продюсером и автором Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas и креативным консультантом Grand Theft Auto V. * Франклин Клинтон, Ламар Дэвис, Патрик Макрири и Джимми Де Санта считают, что West Coast Classics является для них любимой радиостанцией. * Некоторые трэки исполняются рэпером MC Eiht и его группе Compton’s Most Wanted. Это человек, который подарил голос Райдеру из игры GTA San Andreas. * Ведущий этой радиостанции DJ Pooh был со-продюссером и сценаристом игры GTA San Andreas и креативным консультантом GTA V. Он также принимал участие в разработке игры GTA IV и помог студии подобрать актёра озвучки Карла Джонсона. * Диджей DJ Pooh на радиостанции часто высмеивает Ламара Дэвиса и его поступки. * The Lowdown 91.1 считается сестринской радиостанцией West Coast Classics. Об этом упоминает DJ Pooh, где он просит своих слушателей не забывать о них. * Рэпер Kurupt, автор трека C-Walk, который играет на радиостанции, принимал участие в озвучке прохожих в игре. Видео de:West Coast Classics en:West Coast Classics es:West Coast Classics fr:West Coast Classics pl:West Coast Classics Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA V